Ahora o Nunca
by amiileonv
Summary: Quinn y Rachel han pasado mucho tiempo sin verse. Un día Quinn sueña que mantiene relaciones con Rachel. ¿Se hará realidad su sueño o simplemente continuaran siendo amigas?
1. Chapter 1

Desde la primera vez que vi a Rachel, sentí que quería ser algo más que su amiga, pero opte por ser solo su enemiga. Quiero decir, es más fácil fingir odiar a alguien, que ser su amiga, y tener que quererla… solo como amiga. En ese entonces yo estaba saliendo con Finn, miento si digo que no lo quería, pero no lo quería del modo que debía de quererlo.

Siempre mantuve a Rachel alejada de Finn, desde el momento en el que empezaron a cantar juntos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, si Finn me dejaba por ella. Evidentemente mi sufrimiento no sería por Finn… no soportaría ver a Rachel con Finn, para ser sincera, no soportaría verla con nadie que no fuera yo. Suena egoísta, pero es lo que siento.

-¿Crees que no he notado como me miras? – me preguntó Rachel. Este día fue la última vez que vi a Rachel. ¿El mejor día de tu vida, puede ser también el peor día de tu vida? Es irónico y contradictorio.

-No lo sé. – musite sin mirarla a los ojos. Es imposible mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Es la primera vez que hablamos sin malas palabras de por medio.

-¿No sabes qué? – Rachel se levantó, dio dos pasos hasta sentarse al pie de su cama. Había ido a su casa, simplemente porque tenía que ensayar una canción del Glee Club con ella. En circunstancias normales, nunca hubiera ido, pero debido a que nos vamos a graduar este año, y que nuestra relación no ha mejorado ni un poco, el Señor Shue, quiere que cantemos una canción.

-No sé a qué te refieres Rachel. Mirarte es como si me tiraran ácido sulfúrico en la cara. – Me dan ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero no puedo decirle nada. Al fin y al cabo me acostumbre a tratarla así. Supongo que ella también lo hizo.

-Vamos Quinn. Es evidente. – Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, nunca había notado tanto su mirada en mí.

-¿Qué es evidente? – En ese momento, comencé a cuestionar si era demasiado obvia, o hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, por más que lo intentes.

-La tensión sexual entre nosotras. Es evidente que tienes tantas ganas como yo. – Mi cabeza comenzó a repetir en un bucle infinito, "Tantas ganas como yo"

-¿A qué te refieres, Rachel? – No puedo seguir evitando el tema. No puedo seguir haciéndome la tonta con esto. Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – asentí sin decir nada más.

Sentí los labios de Rachel en los míos, y tuve que pellizcarme varias veces, sin que se diera cuenta, para ver si estaba soñando. Era Real. Totalmente real. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía. ¡Oh Dios! Cuantas veces he deseado hacer esto. Pase mi mano izquierda por su cintura, empujándola hacia mí. Su cuerpo quedo arriba del mío. Y nos besamos tanto, que nuestra ropa desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Estás mojada – susurró Rachel a mi oído. Ella había estado frotando su mano en mi sexo, durante varios minutos, mientras su boca y su lengua, jugaba con mi boca y mi lengua. Así es imposible no estarlo.

-Totalmente – mordí mi labio y la volvió a besar. Continúo frotando su mano, provocando que diera un breve gemido. – Oh dios Ra… - me quedé sin aliento.

Rachel bajó para abajo e introdujo su lengua dentro de mí, sin previo aviso. Me estremecí y mordí mi labio fuertemente. Paso su lengua por cada parte que pudiera causarme placer.

Gemí de nuevo.

-Más…. – supliqué. Rachel chupaba mi sexo sin parar, es como si estuviera totalmente poseída. Su boca llevaba quince minutos ahí abajo. Tampoco puedo quejarme. El placer que me causaba era innegable. Son de estos placeres, que hacen que todo el cuerpo se te estremezca. Esos placeres que hacen que te agarres fuertemente a la sabana que cubre tu cama.

Introdujo dos dedos en mí. Gracias a Dios lo hizo. Quería sentirla más. Los metía y los volvió a sacar, lentamente, durante varios segundos, hasta introducir el tercero y moverlos como si me estuviera penetrando con un pene. Era bastante agresiva, y desesperaba. Eso hacía que mi placer aumentara más. Sus dedos me seguían penetrando, acompañado a su boca, que chupaba mi clítoris. Sus movimientos provocaron que gritara.

-OOOOOOH OOOOOOOOH – grité, sin importar que me escucharan, aunque para mi suerte, no había nadie en casa.

Me separe de ella y la arrastre hacia mí para que nuestros sexos se chocaran y se dieran placer mutuamente. Besé, mordí y chupé sus perfectos pechos. Había estado con algunas mujeres antes, pero los pechos de Rachel eran perfectos, al menos para mí lo eran. Empujaba su cuerpo hacía mí, con mi mano en su trasero. Varios minutos después la voltee y esta vez fui yo quien chupo la parte más baja de su cuerpo. Esta vez disfrute como una niña, que le dan un caramelo, pero más apetitoso. Sus gemidos hacían que me excitara más, por ende mi boca/lengua, aumentaban la velocidad. Pronto mis dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella, moviéndolos desesperadamente, totalmente enloquecidas por sus gemidos, como si fueran cantos de sirena que me ensordecían totalmente y no me permitían hacer otra cosa más.

Minutos después tiré mi cuerpo en el de ella, para darnos placer mutuamente. La boca de Rachel se amolda a la perfección con mis pechos. Sus manos a mi trasero. Sus gemidos de placer, son música para mis oídos y un toque de atención a mi cuerpo, para que se mueva más rápido. Y así lo hice. Aumente la velocidad, hasta que finalmente ambas llegamos al orgasmo.

-¿QUEEEE? – Desperté sobresaltada de la cama - ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Puck, que dormía a mi lado, pero evidentemente no dormía, porque mis gritos lo habían despertado

-Acabo de soñar que tenía sexo con Rachel y se lo contaba a alguien… es rarísimo, porque supuestamente no la volvía a ver más y yo estaba enamorada de ella…. Es como un universo paralelo

-¿Tuviste sexo con Rachel en tu sueño y no me avisaste para verlo?

-Cállate Puckerman! Fue demasiado raro, estaba viviendo una vida que nunca vivi – me quedé pensativa durante unos minutos

-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn? – finalmente escuché la voz de Puck, que había estado llamándome, durante un rato.

-No puedes decirle esto a nadie… solo yo puedo soñar cosas raras.

-Una vez soñé que me convertía en un árbol, era tan real…

-No compares…. No es lo mismo.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha. Los seres humanos soñamos cosas que ni se te cruzan por la cabeza hacerlas. Es raro, porque no soy lesbiana, y tengo una relación con Puck hace más de un año, gracias Beth… y Rachel, no la he vuelto a ver desde que se fue a New York con Finn.


	2. AVISO

Hola. Debido a que todos los comentarios me piden que la siga, he decidido seguirla, no sé por cuanto tiempo. No soy faberry, y este relato lo escribí por una "apuesta", pero creo que puedo escribir una historia decente de esto.

Pronto subiré el capitulo dos. Espero que lean... y no me juzguen.


End file.
